The Next Stage
by vampangelkai
Summary: Sequal to My Little Peice Of Heaven. They came out and told the truth, they got their rewards afterwards


**The Next Stage**

John had just shut the door behind him, quietly. He had a soft smile upon him as he was glad those two kids could work something out. "Jay?" John quickly looked over to were his lover, Jeff Hardy, was and smiled brightly

"Hey baby" he went to bring his love close but stopped as he stood in front of Randy Orton who went to go into Johns locker room "Hold it there Randy, best leave them be" he said softly "Their fine"

Randy growled as he was impatient "Are they together or what?"

John sighed "I left before they could talk...and we should leave them alone"

* * *

"Evan...Baby wake up" Ted whispered softly as he ran his hand through Evan's hair, trying to wake the younger man up "Please love...open those puppy brown eyes"

Evan slowly began to stir, his eyes blinking open, and he blinked several times as he looked into Ted's eyes "T-teddy?" He stumbled out, making Ted smile

"Hey there puppy" Ted kissed Evan's forehead "You put quite a show on out there...want to tell me what it was about?"

Evan blushed and looked down, playing with the hem of Ted's shirt "I-I thought...when we nearly kissed so I thought you loved me back and I wanted to show that I'm capable in being with you and in the Million Dollar Couple instead of Maryse I'm sorry if you don't love me back I'll ask Vince to transfer me to smackdown I'm really s-" Evan's rebelling was cut short as Ted kissed him deeply

Evan moaned into the kiss, it was deep yes but it was ever so gentle, Ted was making sure not to go to hard or fast for the younger. "Shh baby...I love you too"

"Ooh Teddy"

* * *

A week later Ted walked down to the ramp, his music wasn't playing and Maryse wasn't by his side, the fans were confused, they didn't expect the Raw show to start off like this. Ted and Evan hadn't spoken to anyone all week, they locked themselves up in a hotel room and just talked, they shared the odd kiss but all they craved was to be near each other.

What Ted was doing now, wasn't planned

Ted nervously climbed into the ring, mic in hand "I bet all of you are wondering why I'm out here...to be honest...I don't really know what to say. Every week a guy comes down here and says something that happened last week...well not to disappoint but I'm here to speak about last week too" Ted gulped quietly to himself "Me and Maryse" Ted ignored the sneers at her name "walked down that ramp, only for Maryse to be attacked by no other than Evan Bourne" Ted couldn't help but smile at the cheers "I know right, it was fantastic?" Ted smirked at the confusion looks he received

Ted ran a hand through his hair "I bet you all think I was happy with Maryse...well I wasn't. I was with her for my father's approval...well stuff it, I need you all to listen to me...I'm in love with Evan Bourne..." Ted bit his lower lip as he got no reaction "And if you can't accept that then that's fine...I'll leave the WWE right now and never return...but I need you to think about it really good now...are you going to let our relationship cloud over your fan ship for us? We are still us...so do you accept us?" Ted couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he heard the fans cheered for him "Really?" Ted chuckled as he heard the 'Hell Yeah' from the crowd

Teds reply went silent as the French theme began to play. Maryse showing, wearing all black her bleach blond hair out. She didn't look happy as he walked down the ramp. She climbed into the ring taking the mic of Ted

"You think this is great? You've been missing for a week Ted" She sneered in her French accent "Ted...we're the Million Dollar Couple...not little Evan Bourne...ME!" She growled out "Your mine Ted"

Ted stopped her before going to the side and getting his own mic "One second...I don't belong to anyone, I'm not an item to be owned...and if I am to be owned by anyone it will be and always has been Evan Bourne"

"What's that little runt got that I don't?"

That moment an airplanes sound came  
_Some are born to fight  
Some are born to sin  
I was born to light the fire  
All that you fear  
Some are born to fight  
I was born, I was born to win!_

Evan Bourne slowly came down the ramp and Ted couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, there standing in perfectly fitted jeans Evan wore Teddy DiBiase shirt, but this only angered the French woman as she saw the smile shared across Ted and Evan.

Evan climbed into the ring and gently took the mic from Ted, giving him a smile and looked at Maryse "Firstly...I ain't no runt" the fans began to cheer with excitement "Maryse, I'm sorry...I didn't want to steal him from you...I just wanted him happy"

Maryse sneered but held in her reply as the message tone of the secret general manager went off

Michael Cole stood up, mic to his lips "Ladies and Gentlemen I have just received an email from the anomous general manager" Cole went up to the stand by the laptop and cleared his throat. "And I quote 'Ted, I admire your courage to come out here to tell the world your true self, even though no one expected it, so I am going to award you. I have always had a somewhat respect for you...so I-'" Cole cut himself off as he read the sentense to himself, obviously not happy "'So I am giving you a title shot tonight, It'll be Ted DiBiase...vs. the Miz for the WWE championship belt'"

That drove the crowd wild. Evan jumped up in a very shocked Ted's arms and kissed his cheek "You heard that Teddy?" He whispered and all Ted could do was nod

Cole coughed, since he had more to say "'Maryse...this is your warning, if you interrupt any match that involved either Evan Bourne or Ted DiBiase...then I will automatically fire you'" Once again the crowd went crazy as she then stormed up the ramp.

Evan and Ted made their way up the ramp, Ted's arm around Evan's waist as they stayed close, Ted whispering sweet nothings in Evans ear.

When they got backstage they knew every one of their friends would be theirs, and as they thought they were, with a very angry Randy Orton "Were the fuck have you two been?"

Evan and Ted blinked at the viper and it was Evan that spoken first "Getting to know each other better" Evan said softly having a tight grip upon Ted's hand as he walked away with Ted following behind, a bright smile in place. Randy Orton had a confusing stare at them

* * *

Later that night the main event was about to start.

_I come from money, I come from class  
These ladies love me, for all my cash  
Won't let nobody, spoil my dream  
Cause I've got money I can do anything_

Ted walked out, an arm around Evan's waist, everyone was in awe at how happy the two looked, how real they looked. Evan giggled as he felt the kiss upon his cheek

"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE championship. Introducing first he's from West Palm Beach Florida, weighing 235lbs and is accompanied by Evan Bourne...Ted DiBiase formally known as The Million Dollar Couple!"

_I'm the best you can see in the best you can buy  
Money on the floor but it reach to the sky  
I was born a celebrity  
Pocket feelin' like a one man treasury_

Ted helped Evan into the ring then god in himself both smiling at each other.

* * *

"And your winner and new WWE Champion Ted DiBiase!"

Evan jumped into the ring, the belt in hand, he helped Ted up and raised his arms belt in hand. "You did it Teddy" Evan whispered into Ted's ear as he was embraced by his lover.

"Couldn't off done it without you puppy" Ted smiled as he ran his hand through Evan's hair before kissing him right on the lips, the fans screaming with craziness wanting more action from the two.

* * *

"Oooh Teddy" Evan moaned as he arched his back as his lovers fingers were deep inside of him "M-more Teddy"

"Shh puppy...nice and slow" Ted was taking things nice and slow for his lover, since it was his first time with man. When Ted knew that Evan was ready he added another finger, getting it in deeper loving the moans his lover was emitting "Are you ready Evan?"

"Yes Teddy…please…"

Ted removed his fingers and slowly pushed his member in, glad to hear the deep begging moans from Evan

* * *

Done :D I know I time travelled alot but I didn't need to put more in than nessasary


End file.
